Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 - 1 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 18 }{ 9 } $
Answer: $ = 1 - 1 \times 2 + 2 $ $ = 1 - 2 + 2 $ $ = -1 + 2 $ $ = 1 $